As Time Goes By
by Anoctnymous
Summary: Ada saat di mana Irvin ingin memejamkan mata sejenak dan membiarkan waktu menari di belakangnya. Dan ada saat di mana Rivaille memahami keinginan atasannya meski tanpa harus terucap.


**As Time Goes By**

**.**

**Summary:** Ada saat di mana Irvin ingin memejamkan mata sejenak dan membiarkan waktu menari di belakangnya. Dan ada saat di mana Rivaille memahami keinginan atasannya meski tanpa harus terucap.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime.

**Genre:** general

**Warning:** pendek, fast-paced, plotless, ooc

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

_["Komandan Irvin, apa komentar Anda terhadap kegagalan _scouting legion_ kali ini? Apakah Anda menyesal telah mengorbankan banyak korban jiwa?"]_

_["Lihat, mereka pulang dengan tangan hampa. Sebenarnya apa yang _scouting legion_ lakukan selama ini?"]_

_["Lagi-lagi ada nyawa yang terbuang percuma."]_

_["Masuk _scouting legion_ sama saja dengan bunuh diri."]_

.

.

.

.

Irvin memacu langkah kaki menuju ruangannya dengan segera. Ia tak lagi memusingkan sepatunya yang berlumpur memolesi lantai atau betapa berantakan meja kerja yang belum sempat dirapikan. Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan trivialitas ini semua?

Menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa, Irvin membuka jaket cokelat berlambang sayap kembar kebanggaan _scouting legion _dan meletakkannya di sembarang tempat_._

Ia menghela napas.

Ekspedisi hari ini sangat melelahkan. Belum lagi ditambah dengan pertemuan dengan petinggi distrik pusat selama tiga jam—yang lebih mirip disebut interogasi—juga segala komentar miring dari masyarakat yang mempertanyakan kredibilitas pasukan asuhannya manakala perjalanan ke luar dinding tidak membuahkan hasil positif (tapi kemudian kembali dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan jika membawa kemenangan. Ironis?)

Bukan hal yang baru, memang. Oh, percayalah bahwa hal semacam ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari seorang Irvin Smith.

Sesaat ia melayangkan pandang ke luar jendela. Langit cerah berpapasan dengan iris matanya yang berwarna senada. Sepasang burung gereja terbang membelah angkasa. Terkadang Irvin bertanya-tanya kedamaian seperti ini akan bertahan seberapa lama. Sebab, pada kenyataannya kata 'damai' tidaklah benar-benar eksis sepanjang para Pelahap Manusia masih berkeliaran di luar sana.

Irvin menutup mata. Dalam batinnya berbisik tidak ada salahnya sesekali menikmati kedamaian kecil seperti ini selagi masih bisa—selagi jantung _masih_ berdetak. Besok mungkin tidak akan sama lagi.

Lalu sekarang bukannya ia ingin lari dari realita dan bukan pula ia mengeliminasi tanggung jawab, hanya saja tubuh serta pikirannya menolak dijejali aneka rutinitas dan kesibukan.

Istirahat adalah jawaban yang Irvin butuhkan. Mungkin ia bisa meminjam sepuluh atau lima belas menit untuk sekedar mengatupkan kedua kelopak mata dan membiarkan angin menelusuk lewat celah jendela yang tidak terkunci.

Ya, kedengarannya bagus. Berikan ia waktu sebentar saja…

.

* * *

.

"Irvin, aku bawa—"

Saat ini seharusnya Rivaille datang ke ruangan Irvin untuk menyerahkan laporan sebagaimana ia biasa lakukan seusai ekspedisi. Tapi sang _corporal_ terhenti di depan pintu. Yang pertama kali dilihat adalah atasannya yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Tapi yang paling menyita atensi adalah bercak lumpur di lantai.

Alis bertaut. Sifat pecinta kebersihannya terkadang bisa sangat merepotkan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan setitik noda pun luput dari jangkauannya. Bergegas mengambil kain pel, Rivaille menggosok lantai hingga mengilap.

Matanya kemudian bergerak ke arah meja kerja.

"Tch. Irvin, kau ini—"

Seusai mengembalikan kain pel, Rivaille membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan. Ditumpuknya lembaran-lembaran kertas hingga rapi lalu mengelap meja. Diambilnya jaket _scouting legion _ milik Irvin yang terjatuh di lantai, kemudian digantung di tempat semestinya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang berantakan, Rivaille melipat tangan di depan dada dan bersandar pada punggung sofa di mana Irvin berbaring.

Lamat-lamat ia menatap pria bersurai keemasan tersebut. Ada gurat lelah tersirat dibalik wajah Irvin yang tenang dan napas yang berhembus teratur. Kalau saja Rivaille tidak cukup lama mengenal sang komandan, maka ia sudah menendangnya karena tidak melepas sepatu sebelum tidur.

Bertahun-tahun Rivaille berada di bawah komando Irvin membuatnya peka akan betapa beratnya menjadi pimpinan _scouting legion. _Setiap saat dihadapkan dengan opsi yang sulit. Pun tak jarang harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa kemanusiaan manakala darah ratusan prajurit tertumpah demi menyelamatkan jiwa yang lebih banyak. Tugas dan tanggung jawab besar berada di pundaknya.

Tapi toh itu merupakan suatu kewajiban. Dan Irvin sadar benar.

Rivaille tahu. Rivaille _mengerti._

Ia beranjak dari ruangan Irvin sebentar dan kembali lagi dengan membawa secangkir kopi dan beberapa potong roti di atas nampan. Sesudah meletakkan di atas meja, Rivaille memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama di sana, memberikan sedikit waktu untuk atasannya beristirahat.

.

* * *

.

Tersentak, Irvin membuka mata tiba-tiba. Mengerjap beberapa kali, ia memutar kepala untuk melihat berapa puluh menit telah ia habiskan.

"Sudah satu setengah jam rupanya…."

Irvin memosisikan tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman sembari melemaskan otot-otot leher yang kaku. Kepala sedikit berdenyut akibat mendadak terbangun.

"Huh?"

Mengernyitkan dahi, ia menangkap pemandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Seingatnya tadi saat ia datang tidak ada kopi dan roti di atas meja. Irvin mengambil sepotong roti. Ia baru ingat kalau perutnya belum diisi apa-apa sejak pagi. Sambil menyesap kopi, indra penglihatannya diajak berkeliling menganalisa ruangan.

Perbedaan semakin nampak jelas. Tempat itu telah rapi dan bersih.

Kedua ujung bibir Irvin tertarik. Hanya ada satu orang di seantero _scouting legion _yang bakal melakukan ini semua.

Tentunya Irvin tahu siapa.

.

* * *

.

"Rivaille, seharusnya kau membangunkanku tadi."

"Kupikir kau sedang mimpi berkencan dengan _titan_, makanya aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Habisnya kau kelihatan seperti tidak mau bangun, sih."

Sarkasme? Lelucon? Bisa jadi keduanya.

Tidak ada yang berani berkata semacam itu kepada orang dengan pangkat tertinggi di _scouting legion _selain pemilik tinggi badan 160cm ini. Yang disinggung hanya nyengir lebar.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih," kata Irvin.

"Untuk apa?" Rivaille menengadah agar bisa melihat lawan bicaranya. Ia mengutuk tinggi badan Irvin yang terlalu menjulang.

"Kopi dan roti dan telah membereskan ruanganku," Irvin menjawab singkat.

"Oh, itu. Lain kali bersih-bersih dulu baru istirahat biar aku tidak harus mengerjakan semuanya, Irvin," mendecih, Rivaille memberikan penekanan pada kata '_semuanya_'.

"Aku mana punya waktu. Kan ada kau."

Sengaja.

Rivaille mendengus. Irvin tertawa pelan.

Dua pasang langkah kaki berselaras sepanjang koridor.

.

.

.

_~ f i n ~_

.

* * *

**A/N:**

… demi apa nggak ada Irvin (atau Erwin) di pilihan karakter -_- (**edit**: ternyata udah ada yay! \o/)

Sepertinya Irvin memang salah satu karakter underrated padahal kalo nggak ada dia maka nggak ada pula humanity's strongest soldier; Rivaille.

Dan apakah saya yang pertama buat Eruri di seantero ffn? *antara senang dan sedih*. Yah saya juga emang nggak bermaksud bikin bl sih. Tapi kalo ada yang menginterpretasi demikian ya gapapa lol. Sebab saya suka segala jenis hubungan mereka :) (not only in romantic way i mean).

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
